Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes Riders
Dimension Warriors vs Universe Heroes Riders is a racing game of the Dimension Warriors and the Universe Heroes. It is like Sonic Riders since kart racing is overdone. It is also an exclusive release for the Nintendo Switch. It is a collaboration between Nintendo, the Dimension Warriors, the Universe Heroes, and SSBrandon. Game Modes Grand Prix * 50cc * 100cc * 150cc * Mirror * 200cc * 250cc VS * Normal Race * Team Race Battle * Balloon Battle * Coin Runners * Sprite Thief * Bomb-omb Blast * Renegade Roundup Classes Each character is in a certain class. Balance characters have the most balanced stats, Speed Characters are the fastest, Flying characters are the best in the air, Tricky characters have stats that are extremely spread out, and Power characters have the highest attack. Playable Characters Dimension Warriors * Penn (Type: Balance) * Boone (Type: Power) * Sashi (Type: Flying) * Tyler (Type: Balance) * Kevin (Type: Power) * Shope (Type: Flying) * Roach (Type: Speed) * Kirby (Type: Balance) * Mr. Game and Watch * Ice Climbers * R.O.B * Olimar * Pit (Type: Flying) * Duck Hunt (Type: Tricky) Unlockable * Dipper (Type: Speed) * Mabel (Type: Flying) * King Dedede (Type: Power) * Meta Knight (Type: Flying) * Bandana Waddle Dee (Type: Speed) * Rick and Kine and Coo (Type: Balance) * Marx (Type: Flying) * Gooey (Type: Speed) * Adeliene and Ribbon (Type: Flying) * Dark Meta Knight (Type: Flying) * Daroach (Type: Tricky) * Magolor (Type: Power) * Taranza (Type: Power) * Susie (Type: Speed) Universe Heroes * Danny (Type: Speed) * Sam (Type: Flying) * Tucker (Type: Power) * K.O.(Type: Balance) * Enid (Type: Speed) * Rad (Type: Power) * Dendy (Type: Flying) * Orange the Inkling (Type: Balance) * Villager * Samus * Captain Falcon * Link * Marth * Fox McCloud Unlockable * Timmy Turner (Type: Speed) * Chloe Carmichael (Type: Flying) * Crash Bandicoot * Blue the Inkling (Type: Power) * Callie (Type: Speed) * Marie (Type: Flying) * Emily the Octoling (Type: Flying) * Pink the Inkling (Type: Speed) * Green the Inkling (Type: Power) * Pearl (Type: Power) * Marina (Type: Flying) * Agent 8 (Type: Speed) Kart parts Kart Bodies *Standard Kart *Pipe Frame * Stages Dimension Cup * Middleburg * Mewni * Camp Lakebottom * Danville Universe Cup * Amity Park * Inkoplis * Wumpa Islands * Will Castle YouTube Poop Cup * Hyrule Circuit * Gamelon * Koridai * 2nd Dimension Viacom Cup * Bikini Bottom * Retroville * Tremorton * Viacom Inc. Star Cup * Mushroom Kingdom * Endsville * Cornbury * Dream Land Crystal Cup * Mobius * Port Town * Norrisville * Springfield Special Cup X * Subspace * Neo Bowser City * Weirdmageddon * Rainbow Road X Special Cup Y * Dark Universe * Eggmanland * Ultron Raceway * Rainbow Road Y Battle Stages * Battle Stadium * Pokémon Stadium * Battle Royal * Urchin Underpass * Candy Kingdom * Battle Course 1 * Webkinz Stadium * Club Penguin Island Items * Double Item Box * Coin * Rupee (Act like Coins, Only found in Hyrule Circuit, Gamelon, and Koradai) * Boomerang Flower * Potted Piranha Plant * Super Horn * Crazy 8 * Banana * Triple Bananas * Green Shell * Triple Green Shells * Red Shell * Triple Red Shells * Mushroom * Triple Mushrooms * Bomb-omb * Coin * Feather * Boo * Blooper * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Star * Golden Mushroom * Lighting * Spiny Shell * Bullet Bill Category:Video Games Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes